Shinobi
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Lorsqu'Iruka se rend compte qu'il ne sera plus jamais shinobi, que peut-il faire ? Qui peut l'aider ? OS Kaka/Iru


**Auteur:** Hakiru-chan

**Genre:** Drame/Romance/Général

**Rating:** M

**Disclamers:** Tous les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** « Le ninja est celui qui sait endurer et résister. Le shinobi se fait remarquer par sa ténacité et non à son nombre de techniques. »

Lorsqu'Iruka se rend compte qu'il ne sera plus jamais shinobi, que peut-il faire ? Qui peut l'aider ?

Blabla : Eh oui, je les malmène encore un peu mais que voulez-vous, faut croire que j'aime ça ! Sinon, je suis pas très satisfaite du résultat, c'est la première fois que j'écris un texte comme ça à la 1ère personne donc ça me fait un bizarre ! J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop lourd !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

J'ai l'impression de mourir. Oh merde. Mais comment cet enfoiré peut-il encore prendre plaisir à me charcuter ? A présent, il est sans doute la seule personne au monde à connaître aussi bien mon anatomie. Je m'évanouis. Plus tard – heures ou minutes, il m'est impossible de préciser la durée pendant laquelle j'étais inconscient – une sensation me réveille. Une sensation horrible de piqure. Je hais les piqures. Avec horreur, je m'aperçois que quelqu'un vient d'injecter quelque chose dans mon sang. Et si je me trouve dans l'incapacité d'identifier ce quelque chose, la seringue enfoncée dans ma peau, elle, est bien présente. Je gémis, ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est plus le même homme qui me regarde celui-ci est vêtu de blanc et semble déjà s'éloigner. La substance n'a pour l'instant aucun effet sur mon organisme mais pour combien de temps ? Dans quel pays suis-je, déjà ? Quelle était ma mission ? Incapable de m'en souvenir, je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, à nouveau. Il n'y a pas un endroit de mon corps qui ne me fasse souffrir. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais, poussé par je ne sais quoi, je les force à s'ouvrir. Mes yeux tombent sur le tortionnaire masqué, celui qui officiait avant l'injection. L'instrument tranchant dans sa main me pousse à penser qu'il va reprendre sa triste besogne. Résolu à ne rien dire, je me concentre sur mon chakra, tentant d'entrer en contact avec cette source d'énergie si familière. Grossière erreur. Mais comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Mon esprit embrouillé ne mesure plus les risques potentiels.

Tout bascule.

Les yeux écarquillés, je sens la douleur imploser en moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent jusqu'à s'ouvrir complètement on pourrait croire que je hurle. Mais non. Aucun son ne sort. Mes poumons sont seulement à la recherche de l'air, réclame un oxygène vital. La souffrance est insupportable. J'ai l'impression qu'un feu s'est subitement allumé en moi et que les flammes dévastatrices parcourent mon corps meurtri de l'intérieur. Je suis écartelé. Soudain, je suis surpris par les hurlements inhumains qui me parviennent dans mon calvaire. D'où viennent-ils ? Il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que c'est moi qui hurle ainsi. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

Tout s'arrête.

Mes forces me quittent. Un sentiment m'envahit. Du soulagement ? Peut-être. Après tout, je ne ressens plus rien ni douleur, ni colère, ni peur, ni honte.

Enfin, je meurs.

Et je me réjouis de ce que, dans mon supplice, je n'ai rien révélé sur le village d'où je viens – Konoha, il me semble, mais tout me semble incertain dans mon état – ou tout du moins, je l'espère. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, une dernière pensée me frappe : retrouvera-t-on mon corps ?

Car, après tout, je ne suis qu'Iruka Umino.

Et, plus que tout, je suis shinobi, simple soldat anonyme, mort pour son pays, comme bien d'autre avant moi.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

J'ai mal, de nouveau. Kami-sama, que se passe-t-il ? Souffre-t-on également par delà la mort ? J'essaie de bouger mes membres et, à ma stupéfaction, ma main droite semble réagir aux ordres de mon cerveau bien engourdi. C'est impossible. Mon cœur se serre. Mes doigts rencontrent un tissu doux son contact est si plaisant que je pourrais presque imaginer un sourire sur mon visage. Mais j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de découvrir ce qui m'entoure. Une pièce où m'attendent de nouveau mes bourreaux ? Non. La présence de drap, car il s'agit bien de ça, j'en suis presque sûr, n'indique pas un ennemi. Finalement, un peu bêtement, je commence à croire que je ne suis pas mort. Et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir, ou non.

- Naruto, je l'ai vu bouger ! s'exclame une voix.

Si je pouvais sursauter, je l'aurais fait. Mais il semble que mon corps soit trop faible.

Je suis donc vivant et, plus important, de retour à Konoha.

- T'es sûre de toi ?

Cette voix. Naruto est donc bien là. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela me rassure. J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de les poser sur lui et de lui dire combien je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur meurtri a besoin de s'exprimer. Ah, merde. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Finalement, je me lance. C'est difficile et douloureux, mais, bientôt, mon œil droit est ébloui par la lumière trop forte de la chambre. Je grimace mais je continue pourtant. Je veux l'ouvrir, au moins lui, car le gauche n'est pas coopératif pour l'heure. Ma pupille se rétracte alors que je peux enfin voir quelque chose. Enfin, il s'agit plutôt d'une couleur puisque mon œil droit est posé sur le plafond blanc de la pièce. Je suis sans doute à l'hôpital.

-Iruka-sensei ?

Est-ce que je vais arriver à tourner la tête ? Hum. Je n'y crois pas trop mais tente quand même. Ma nuque est incroyablement raide et le mouvement amorcé provoque une douleur fulgurante dans tout mon corps. Mais elle en vaut le prix car, enfin, je vois la tignasse blonde tant aimée. Naruto est tout près, assis sur une chaise. Derrière lui, Sakura me regarde, inquiète. Mais ce qui me frappe est l'absence de réaction de Naruto. Ma vision floue me montre un jeune homme au visage crispé, une inquiétude certaine dans les yeux, mais extraordinairement calme. J'ai envie de lui parler mais ma bouche reste close, comme si mes lèvres avaient été soigneusement cousues.

Alors, le silence s'installe tandis que je m'abreuve de la présence de Naruto. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit fasse tourner la tête de mes deux anciens élèves. J'aperçois bientôt la silhouette de l'Hokage. Si Tsunade-sama vient me rendre visite, c'est donc que mon état est aussi grave que je ne le pensais. Une discussion s'installe entre eux trois, mais je ne me sens pas la force de la suivre et décide de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel bleu me sourit, comme une promesse de guérison. Si j'avais su, à ce moment-là, je me serais trouvé ridicule. Naruto, la conversation finie, s'approche de moi et me touche le bras, exprimant son soutien. Je ne parviens pas à sourire mais le regarde de mon œil unique. Les deux coéquipiers s'en vont, me laissant seul avec la Eiseinin ( ninja médecin ) la plus exceptionnelle de tous les temps.

Je ne peux pas parler.

Elle me regarde, le visage impassible, puis s'approche doucement de moi. Tranquillement, doucement, elle m'examine, des pieds à la tête. J'aimerais lui parler, lui demander si je me remettrai vite. Il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de lui demander comment je suis revenu à Konoha.

Plus tard, on m'apprendra que l'équipe désignée pour me retrouver a accompli sa mission avec succès et qu'il ne leur aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour découvrir un cadavre.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Tsunade-sama, pourquoi suis-je toujours à l'hôpital ?

La question est directe et l'Hokage ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça. Son front se plisse alors qu'elle s'affère autour de moi, comme une fourmi travailleuse que rien ne peut distraire de sa tâche. Décidemment, tout le monde s'est passé le mot. Personne ne sait me répondre.

Et ça m'énerve.

-Tsunade-sama, répondez-moi, s'il vous plait !

J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être un malade contagieux, qu'il faut maintenir en quarantaine.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde attentivement. Je cherche dans son regard les réponses à mes questions. A mes yeux, je suis guéri. Je peux parler, marcher, penser correctement. Certes, je suis déchargé de missions pour un long moment, mais tout de même. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rentrer chez moi ? Je ne suis pas un infirme. Finalement, elle s'assoit sur la chaise et continue à m'observer pendant un long moment. Je ne dis plus rien, persuadé qu'aujourd'hui, elle répondra à mes inquiétudes.

- Iruka... si je te garde ici, c'est parce que... quelque chose cloche chez toi.

Hein ? C'est ça sa réponse ? Je fronce les sourcils et m'exclame :

- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui « cloche » ?

Ce verbe me donne presque envie de rire. Presque, parce que je reconnais sur son visage une gravité qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

- Je... c'est assez délicat à expliquer. Tu sais bien comment marche le chakra, chez nous, hein ? C'est le résultat d'un malaxage... celui de l'énergie corporelle et de l'énergie spirituelle. Et il faut que les deux soient parfaitement équilibrés.

- Tsunade-sama, je rêve ou vous êtes en train de m'expliquer ce que j'enseigne aux futurs ninjas ? Passez directement à ce qui cloche, s'il vous plait.

Je la vois soupirer. Mon cœur s'emballe car une affreuse pensée vient de me traverser l'esprit. Ce n'et pas possible, non...

- Dans ton cas, quelque chose dans ton organisme, et ne me demande pas quoi, je n'en sais rien du tout ! mais quelque chose empêche tes deux énergies de se combiner. Ce qui signifie que...

- Non ...

- ... tu ne peux plus malaxer de chakra pour l'instant.

- Non non non non non ...

C'est dit. Je ne peux plus utiliser mon chakra. La nouvelle m'assomme avec une violence nouvelle, que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusque là. Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est agressé mais mon essence même, ma raison d'être.

Je la regarde avec des yeux de fou et bredouille :

- Mais... mais c'est pas possible ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose... Enfin, vous allez trouver comment me... me soigner, hein ?

Elle est gênée mais continue à me regarder droit dans les yeux, ne flanche pas. Maintenant qu'elle a décidé de tout me dire, elle ne peut plus rien me cacher. Mon air paniqué l'incite encore plus à me dévoiler le maximum d'informations. Mais, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'arrivé à ce stade de la conversation, elle n'en sache malheureusement pas plus que moi.

- C'est pour ça que je te garde ici. Je suis en train de faire analyser ton sang mais cela prendra un certain temps. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais vu ce type d' « infection » donc je n'ai pas de certitude quant à l'origine du problème. Mais j'ai l'intuition que c'est par voie san...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la couper lorsqu'un vague souvenir me revient, bondissant en dehors de mon lit :

- Ils m'ont injecté quelque chose ! Ces fumiers m'ont injecté un truc, je sais pas quoi, j'en suis sûr !

Finalement, je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, essayant de me souvenir d'un détail utile à ma guérison. Mais il ne me reste que la sensation de l'aiguille se plantant dans ma peau. Déjà, je ne prête presque plus attention à Tsunade, concentré sur mes souvenirs. Elle reprend la parole, son ton serein me donnant envie de hurler :

- Comme je disais, je pense que le problème vient de ton sang. Mais ils ont du utiliser une substance qui m'est inconnue car je ne l'ai pas détecté durant mes différents examens. Et...

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre. De nouveau intéressé par son discours, j'attend la suite, m'attendant encore à une mauvaise nouvelle.

- En vérité, tu pourrais sortir de l'hôpital.

Perplexe, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de demander :

- Et.. pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas proposé ?

La réponse fuse, tranchante.

- Pour t'épargner des souffrances à venir si tu essaies de revenir à ton quotidien.

C'est alors que je réalise que, à cause de mon état, je ne suis plus shinobi.

J'ai subitement envie de vomir.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Au début, il est facile de tromper ceux qui vous entourent et de prétexter que _tout_ va bien : un sourire, un rire, une bourrade affectueuse.

Mais, petit à petit, quand on vous vous apercevez que votre vie passée n'est justement que _passé_, vous ne savez plus comment agir.

J'ai passé un long moment devant ma glace, étudiant un visage, le mien, presque devenu étranger à mes yeux. Parlons-en de mes yeux. Je suis borgne, enfin non, mais c'est tout comme. Je suis devenu plus ou moins aveugle de l'œil gauche. Par lui, ma vision est floue, incertaine. Tsunade dit qu'on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant. Cela fait trois mois.

A l'hôpital, je pensais être totalement rétabli. Encore une fois, je me fourvoyais complètement. Mes capacités physiques sont nettement inférieures à celles que je possédais auparavant.

Et puis, certaines blessures ne sont pas encore refermées. Les plaies se rouvrent, vicieuses, au moment où je m'attends le moins. Le soir, je prends une heure de mon temps à refaire tous les bandages.

Je suis diminué, physiquement et moralement.

C'est dans ces moments-là que l'homme est le plus faible. Mon entraînement shinobi me semble loin les leçons que j'enseignais aussi.

Il est tard, mais l'envie de sortir me prend. Je sors dans les rues de Konoha, désertes, et marche sans but précis. Finalement, d'eux-mêmes, mes pas me conduisent devant l'Académie. Mon cœur se serre. Cela fait trois que je n'ai pas donné un seul cours. Trois mois que je ne fais rien. Les enfants me manquent, plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Je m'en détourne et me dirige vers les quartiers où, peu importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, une activité incessante règne. Les bars sont ouverts, tentants les clients de divers alcools plus forts les uns que les autres. Des femmes aux jambes longues, dénudées attendent elles aussi un client, usant de tous leurs charmes pour piéger entre leur filet un homme en manque d'affection. Je me sens rougir alors que l'une d'elle me regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance. Poliment, je décline son invitation et continue ma route.

Un bar finit par attirer mon attention. Peu de clients, une ambiance sombre, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

J'entre, m'installe au bar, le plus loin possible de la porte. Le tenancier s'approche.

- Je vous sers quoi ? demande-t-il, plus poliment que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je réfléchis puis finit par répondre :

- Peu importe, quelque chose de fort.

Je sais très bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, mais après tout, quelle importance ? Un verre rempli apparaît sous mon nez. Le barman s'éloigne, me laissant seul. Je souris en essayant d'imaginer le nombre de clients comme moi qu'il doit voir passer. Mais mon sourire disparaît rapidement je porte le verre à ma bouche et me laisse entrainer dans cette douce folie qu'est l'ivresse.

Ah, ils sont beaux les ninjas de Konoha.

Quand je sors du bar, il fait encore nuit. Impossible de dire l'heure. Bordel, comment je vais revenir chez moi ? Je tiens à peine sur mes pieds et ma vision, déjà bien réduite, ne se réduit qu'à un paysage flou.

Quelques pas me font vite comprendre que je n'atteindrai jamais mon appartement. Merde. Tant pis. Je décide de trouver une rue plutôt tranquille, pas trop mal famée non plus et pas trop loin. Lorsque je la trouve, chancelant, je me laisse tomber contre le mur.

- Aaah.

Je soupire, grimace. Les blessures se sont rouvertes et je n'ai pas fait les bandages ce soir. Double merde. La douleur s'installe de nouveau en moi alors que je ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer ma respiration.

- Tu fais quoi là, au juste, professeur ?

Je sursaute tellement que je me cogne la tête contre le mur. Décidemment, ce n'est pas ce qui va arranger mon mal de crâne. Au bout d'un long moment, je lève les yeux. Ma vision trouble ne me permet de voir qu'une grande silhouette. C'aurait pu être n'importe qui. Enfin, n'importe qui qui soit un homme. La voix était bien masculine, non ? Mes capacités de réflexion, malmenée par l'alcool, me font défaut.

L'autre s'agenouille pour se mettre à ma hauteur et m'observe de plus près.

- Mais c'est que t'as l'air bien éméché, Iruka ... reprend une voix ironique.

Je reconnais ce ton et ce masque. Hatake Kakashi. Manquait plus que lui. C'est bien la seule personne que je n'ai pas envie de voir en cet instant.

- Dégage... Kakashi... parviens-je à murmurer.

- Quoi ? rétorque l'autre, d'un air candide.

J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas. Et encore moins que d'habitude.

- Dé-gage.

Avec Kakashi, nous avons toujours eu une relation particulière. Je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment cela remonte, mais il se sait à présent indispensable et en profite lâchement. En efft, il ne faut pas croire que les shinobi sont tous des guerriers solitaires sans sentiments, sans émotions et ... sans besoins. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont une femme et des enfants. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais porté un grand intérêt envers la gente féminine. Et ça, Kakashi l'a vite compris. Je suis sûr que la première fois, il a feint d'être ivre. Moi, j'étais soûl, c'est sur – il faut voir les réunions entre profs aussi, c'est vraiment pas reluisant !. Mais lui, au fond, je reste persuadé qu'il a profité de mon ivresse. Et depuis, on continue de se « fréquenter ».

Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais Kakashi est pour moi un soutien physique et psychologique.

Que ce soit lui qui vienne vers moi ou l'inverse, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois. Comme le jour où il a dit que j'avais fait des progrès fulgurant. J'ai peur de ne m'être un peu trop attaché à sa présence. Car lui reste toujours de marbre. Impossible de savoir ses émotions ou de deviner ses sentiments. A mes yeux, il est un mystère et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a toujours fasciné, depuis que je suis gamin.

Et le jour où ce soutien s'en ira, je crois que, là, je serai dans un état encore plus pitoyable qu'aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais que l'alcool était un des pires fléaux pour le ninja ? Et qu'un ninja digne de ce nom ne devrait _jamais_ perdre le contrôle de soi-même ?

Je le hais quand il me fait la morale. Même si je suis en tort.

- Tais-toi, Kakashi. Là, j'ai... vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans... dans une bagarre.. verbale.

Mon cerveau engourdi a du mal à trouver les mots.

Il me regarde et, pour la première fois, je perçois une émotion à travers son œil unique. Du mépris. Et j'ai envie de vomir.

- Dis-moi, Iruka, depuis quand tu es devenu pathétique comme ça ?

Salaud. Je sens la colère m'envahir.

- Ta gueule ! Tu sais quoi au juste de ce qui m'arrive, hein ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté. Son calme me donne encore plus envie de le tuer.

- Hein ? Comment tu pourrais me comprendre toi ? Depuis quand tu es capable d'empathie ? Monsieur le génie aurait-il pitié de moi ? C'est le seul sentiment que tu peux éprouver, c'est ça ? J'en ai marre de toi, Kakashi ! Tu me gonfles, avec ton impassibilité ! Tu me gonfles avec tes mille techniques ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est lire ton livre grotesque ! Je m'en fous de ton passé traumatisant, de ton père, de tes camarades que t'as pas sauvé ! Tu crois vraiment que t'es le seul à avoir souffert ? Ca te donne le droit de traiter les autres comme.. comme de la merde, parfois ? Moi, j'en ai marre de... de.. d'être pris pour un con ! Pour le gentil professeur Iruka ah ! il est gentil le professeur Iruka ! Mais il est même pas foutu de remplir une mission ! T'en sais quoi, hein, de la difficulté à se faire une place ici, quand t'es faible physiquement ? RIEN, tu sais rien ! Alors ta gueule !

Triple merde. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais maintenant, je tremble de tous mes membres. Ma gorge me fait souffrir atrocement et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je serre les dents mais rien à faire. Elles ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Je crois que j'ai lâché toute la frustration gardée pendant toutes ces années. Ma tirade en est devenue presque incompréhensible.

J'ai envie de pleurer comme jamais mais je me retiens. Foutue fierté masculine.

- Depuis quand tu renonces si facilement ? fait-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.

Ma voix tremble et j'ai du mal à l'élever.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? T'en as vu beaucoup toi, des ninjas survivre sans chakra ?

J'ironise. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort.

- J'en ai vu, ouais.

- Bien sûr, tu parles de mecs comme Gaï. Je dois te rappeler mon niveau en Taijutsu, peut-être ?

Je faiblis de plus en plus. Je crois que je vais passer la journée ici. Alors que je tâte mon ventre, je sens un liquide poisseux sur mes doigts. Les amenant à mon nez, je reconnais l'odeur âcre du sang.

- Y'a pas que les techniques qui comptent chez un ninja. T'enseignes pas ça à tes élèves ?

Je le regarde avec défi et rétorque, sans l'ombre d'un sourire :

- Quoi ? T'es pas au courant ? Je peux plus leur enseigner quoi que ce soit à ces ga...

- C'est pas de ça que je te parle ! me coupe-t-il. Je m'en fous qu'en ce moment tu peux plus tenir ton poste. Je te parle de ce que tu leurs appris pendant toutes ces années. Tu crois peut-être que Naruto aurait réussi si tu ne lui avais appris que les techniques ? Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies une qualité essentielle du Ninja ?

Bizarrement, il a élevé la voix. Il a l'air en colère.

- Si tu restes comme ça, c'est sûr que t'es qu'un poids mort.

L'insulte me frappe en plein cœur. Comment a-t-il osé... ?

- Tu sais ce que disait Jiraya ? « Le ninja est celui qui sait endurer et résister. Le shinobi se fait remarquer par sa ténacité et non à son nombre de techniques. ».

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bouleversé, je me rends compte que je me suis comporté en idiot. Il a raison je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour l'instant. Kakashi se rapproche de moi et, pointant son index sur ma poitrine, ajoute doucement :

- Alors, Iruka, est-ce que tu mérites le titre de shinobi en l'état actuel des choses ?

L'instant d'après, il disparaît, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Après trois mois à me morfondre, il aura fallu son intervention pour que je me reprenne.

Cet homme a vraiment une influence particulière sur moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. Il est toujours dangereux d'être ainsi à « la merci » de quelqu'un.

Mais à présent, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il m'en veuille pour tout ce que je lui ai dit hier soir – ou plutôt ce matin très tôt. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je perds rapidement le contrôle de moi-même et je peux être blessant, parfois. Je n'aurais pas du évoquer son père, ni Obito et Rin. Après tout, il a beau être Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur, il n'en est pas moins homme. Et, même s'il ne les montre jamais, il éprouve bien des sentiments. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas les reconnaître, sauf quand il s'effondre. Eh oui, je peux me vanter – façon de parler – d'avoir déjà vu les larmes de Kakashi. Il a déjà évoqué devant moi tous les remords dont il s'accable. Cet homme porte en lui une souffrance qu'il n'a jamais pu extérioriser.

Je crois bien que c'est depuis qu'il s'est ouvert à moi que j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Mais cette fois, tout est différent. Je l'ai blessé. Je n'en doute pas.

Que dois-je faire ?

Raaah, et ce mal de tête ! Je hais les gueules de bois.

Apres de longues hésitations, je choisis de me rendre chez lui. Comme ça je serai fixé au moins.

Il est déjà tard ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. J'ai plus de chance de le trouver chez lui en soirée qu'en journée.

Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, j'arrive bientôt en vue de son appartement.

Une fois devant la porte, j'hésite encore.

J'entre – oui, Kakashi ne voit pas l'utilité de fermer à clé... .

Je passe ma tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte. C'est un comportement un peu enfantin, mais sur le coup, je ressens le besoin de le faire. Personne en vue. Mais de toute façon, l'appartement du ninja copieur a toujours l'air vide. Je m'aventure donc un peu plus. Je le connais par cœur cet appartement. Il ne le sait sûrement pas mais, contrairement à lui, je ne me barre pas très tôt le matin et en profite pour visiter. Eh bien quoi ? Si lui a décidé de ne jamais être là au réveil, je peux bien me prendre moi aussi des libertés ?

Il n'y a aucune lumière allumée et pourtant je sens sa présence. Et ce n'est pas grâce à mon chakra que je peux le dire – chakra, que je ne possède plus. C'est juste que je _le_ reconnais. Et que je pourrais le reconnaître dans la nuit noire. Parce que sa présence m'est devenue familière.

La pièce est sombre mais les lumières de la rue me permettent d'apercevoir une silhouette debout, près de la fenêtre. Sur le rebord, je reconnais la forme des deux cadres si chers à son cœur.

- Désolé Iruka, mais si tu es venu chercher de la pitié, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte.

Ce calme, cette maîtrise de soi. Je crois que je l'admire pour ça. Je laisse trop souvent transparaitre mes émotions. Lui jamais.

Je m'approche de lui, essaie de calmer ma respiration qui s'emballe. Cette sensation à son approche, je ne la connais que trop bien. Je l'adore, et la déteste. Car je sais que, finalement, je me suis rendu peu à peu dépendant de lui. Dépendant de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa force. Alors que je suis proche de lui, il me semble toujours inaccessible. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais le comprendre et cela me frustre. Mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer, quitte à me brûler les ailes, de le rendre un peu plus _humain_.

Il ne fait aucun bruit contrairement à moi. Je ne parviens pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur entend-il le 'tam-tam' comme moi je l'entends ?

Je n'ai pas envie de mettre un nom sur le sentiment que j'éprouve à son égard. J'aurais trop peur de tout gâcher.

Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Et je sais – j'espère – que lui, dans sa solitude, a besoin de moi.

Arrivé derrière lui, je l'enserre par la taille. Sa chaleur me rassure en un instant et la proximité de ce corps musclé que je connais si bien me donnerait presque des frissons. Oh, je les connais par cœur ses cicatrices ! Le pull fin qu'il porte me permet de sentir sa peau, si chaude. Je m'enivre de son odeur masculine, mélange de sueur, de sang et de ce parfum si particulier qui le caractérise. Je ferme les yeux, trouvant le courage de parler et, la tête posée contre son dos, je réponds :

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ...

Je le sens se crisper. Le bras droit enlaçant toujours sa poitrine, ma main gauche part à la recherche de son homonyme et la trouve logée dans une de ses poches. Ma main sur la sienne, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens, à leurs jointures, et serre sa main avec force. Alors que mon visage repose sur son épaule, je remonte nos deux mains pour les poser sur son cœur. Pendant un moment, je me concentre sur les battements de celui-ci, heureux de percevoir une légère accélération. Je me redresse et vient poser ma joue contre la sienne, incapable de voir son visage dans sa totalité – de toute façon, avec son masque, c'est déjà presque impossible !.

- C'est toi qui avais raison. J'ai eu tort d'abandonner si vite. Pardonne-moi...

Je pose alors un baiser, à travers le masque, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque que nos deux mains sont mouillées.

Il pleure.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Toc toc. Toc toc. Toc toc.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mécontent d'être réveillé de cette manière, je me retourne dans le lit pour tomber sur un corps chaud. Par pur réflexe, mes bras viennent enlacer ce corps inconnu, ma tête se cale contre une nuque. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je me sens sur le point de me rendormir. Un râle masculin perce alors le silence de la chambre. Et me réveille instantanément. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur des mèches grises, reconnaissables entre toutes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis en train de rêver ?

- Ka..kashi ?

L'autre se tourne vers moi et, penchant la tête comme à son habitude, répond :

- Oui, Kakashi. Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Imbécile.

Je retombe sur mon oreiller, heureux comme jamais.

Mais il faut que je contrôle mes émotions. Si je lui laisse voir ma joie, il ne le refera plus, j'en suis sûr ! Et moi, je préfère cent fois plus me réveiller à ses côtés que dans un lit froid. Oui oui, si je devais nous associer à des objets, je dirais que je suis une vraie glacière et Kakashi une bouillote vivante !

Toc toc. Toc toc.

- C'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?

Je me redresse et, me penchant vers la fenêtre, aperçoit un oiseau. C'est donc lui qui toque ainsi depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que ce soit un oiseau ordinaire. Aussi, je me penche un peu plus et, manque de bol, perd l'équilibre.

- AIE !

Je me retrouve par terre, prisonnier des draps que j'ai emporté dans ma chute et légèrement sonné. Je me masse la nuque en grommelant quand une tête apparaît au dessus du lit.

Voilà qu'il arbore son air moqueur.

- Ca va, professeur ? demande-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va, je viens juste de me péter le dos, mais sinon, tout va bien ! je rétorque en essayant de me relever.

- En tout cas, tu devrais peut-être penser à te préparer parce que Tsunade-sama doit t'attendre.

Je le regarde avec un air d'incompréhension.

- C'est un oiseau en provenance de l'Hokage, dit-il en désignant du menton le volatile.

**oo00°° ... °°00oo**

Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

Le second, après avoir lancé un regard au premier frappa à la porte et entra dans la foulée. La porte restée ouverte, le Ninja copieur s'adossa au mur, attendant l'annonce qui permettrait peut-être à son chunin préféré de retrouver une vie normale.

- Iruka, je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle ...

Le Ninja aux cheveux d'argent sourit.

**FIN**

_Coups de cœur et coups de gueule, vous savez où ça se passe ! )_


End file.
